


Правильная медитация

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>Квай-Гон Джинн/Оби-Ван Кеноби. С некоторых пор Квай-Гон Джинн, погружаясь в медитацию, попадает в плен чувственного наваждения, в котором он занимается любовью со своим падаваном.<br/>Вероятно, Сила хочет что-то донести до мастера Джинна.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Правильная медитация

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sw_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sw_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Квай-Гон Джинн/Оби-Ван Кеноби. С некоторых пор Квай-Гон Джинн, погружаясь в медитацию, попадает в плен чувственного наваждения, в котором он занимается любовью со своим падаваном.  
> Вероятно, Сила хочет что-то донести до мастера Джинна.

Квай-Гон Джинн всегда слыл среди других джедаев большим оригиналом и даже в чём-то бунтарём – он никогда не принимал ничьих советов просто так, безоговорочно. Он считал, что принцип «со стороны виднее» в корне неверен. Даже великая мудрость и просветление не давали советчику полной картины с точки зрения Квай-Гона. Всю перспективу с его колокольни мог видеть только он сам, ну и разве что Сила. Если он кого и слушал, то только её.  
По той же причине он предпочитал экспериментировать с техниками медитации, формируя свою собственную, уникальную. Джедаев учили отключать своё эго, вытравливать эмоции и образы, отгонять их или подавлять усилием воли, сосредотачиваясь на простейшем для медитации процессе – дыхании. Квай-Гон считал, что в таком случае одна часть сознания джедая борется с другой его частью, и кто бы ни одержал победу, сознание всё равно останется у руля.   
Поэтому он просто позволял мыслям и образам течь сквозь него, осознавая своё бытие в сонме других. Он погружался в волны Силы, принимая всё как есть. Однако в последнее время его мысленному взору всё чаще являлись картины, идущие вразрез с основными принципами джедаев. 

Искусственный пляж на Корусанте. Прозрачные, сине-зелёные волны плещутся о мягкий песок. Оби-Ван выходит из воды, ступая по этому песку босыми ногами. Блестящие капельки стекают по светлой, не тронутой солнцем коже. Промокшая бежевая ткань нижнего белья уже ничего не скрывает. Оби подходит всё ближе, и наконец наклоняется, чтобы поднять полотенце. Солнечные лучи путаются в золотистом пушке на икрах юноши и словно окружают его ноги сияющим ореолом…

Квай-Гон резко вышел из медитации. Это оказалось почти больно. Он уже давно понял, что привязался к Оби-Вану. Он ни за что бы не признался в этом даже друзьям, не то, что своему ученику. Хотя надо отдать юноше должное – он и так всё чувствовал, и не требовал лишних проявлений этой привязанности. Какой бы суровый вид не напускал бы на себя Квай-Гон, Оби всё равно видел лукавые и тёплые искорки в его глазах.   
Но сейчас его падаван был уже взрослым, и от такого сочетания внутреннего света и внешней красоты не растеклась бы лужицей разве что каменная стена. А Квай-Гон каменным не был. Совсем даже наоборот…

Оби спал, разморенный ужасной жарой и тяжёлой миссией. Он едва успел снять сапоги и верхнюю одежду – так и повалился навзничь на подушки в тонкой нижней тунике, распахнутой на груди. Дышал юноша глубоко и размеренно, губы чуть приоткрылись во сне. Тёмно-розовые ореолы сосков так и манили пройтись по ним кончиком языка. Тонкая дорожка золотистых волосков скрывалась под поясом штанов, которые Оби так и не снял… 

Произнеся короткое, совсем не джедайское словечко, Квай-Гон поднялся с колен. Все сегодняшние попытки медитации обречены. Более того, ему нужен душ. Сейчас же. Причём ледяной. 

В душевую он влетел просто на крейсерской скорости, едва успев сбросить одежду. Тело пылало, отказываясь подчиняться разуму. Струи ледяной воды били по плечам, по груди, по спине, пока шум крови в ушах наконец не утих, и не вернулся трезвый, слегка скептичный рассудок. 

Квай, ты сходишь с ума. Как несолидно в твоём возрасте! Ты ведёшь себя, словно зелёный юнец, едва прошедший первые испытания. Какая непозволительная «эмоциональная незрелость»! И недопустимая для джедая страсть! Немедленно возьми себя в руки, не то изведёшь весь водный резервуар! 

 

* * *  
Зал тысячи фонтанов у подножия Храма джедаев всегда успокаивал Квай-Гона. Среди зелени подвесных садов и шёпота прозрачной воды он всегда находил мир и равновесие. В этом месте Живая Сила струилась потоком мощным и ровным, и всегда исцеляла его смятение, чем бы оно ни было вызвано.   
Сейчас Квай-Гон пришёл сюда в поисках спокойствия, которое уже давно не мог обрести. Он стал раздражаться по пустякам, ему было трудно сосредоточиться, а в излучаемой им Силе всё чаще проскальзывали досадные вихри – в бою они означали бы неточный удар и верную гибель.   
Квай-Гон опустился на траву у мирно журчащего ручейка. Сосредоточился на шёпоте воды, надеясь наконец помедитировать. Но этой его надежде не суждено было сбыться. 

На простой белой простыне обычной джедайской кровати тело Оби казалось мраморной роскошью. Казалось, будто светлая кожа мерцает в искусственном голубоватом освещении. Юноша ласкал себя – пальцы левой руки сжимали сосок; правая ладонь скользила по низу живота, по внутренней стороне бедра, в ложбинку между ягодиц, где скрывался плотно сжатый вход. Наконец указательный палец проник в узкое отверстие. Оби невольно застонал…   
Квай-Гон обхватил ладонью напряжённый член юноши, потянувшись за поцелуем. Губы Оби распахнулись жадно, а горячий язычок оказался шаловливым и дразнящим. Квай ощущал каждый вдох, каждое движение бёдер навстречу его ладони. Оби прервал поцелуй, запрокинув голову. Его тело выгнулось, пальцы ног поджались, с губ сорвался короткий стон. Содрогаясь, он выплеснулся долгими, тяжёлыми каплями в ладонь Квай-Гона и себе на живот…

Квай очнулся, лежа на траве у ручья в Зале тысячи фонтанов. В паху невыносимо ныло от возбуждения. Желание было таким острым, что блокировало почти все мысли. Его любимое место для медитаций было уединённым, сюда никто никогда не заходил, и Квай-Гон не выдержал. Он расстегнул штаны и коснулся себя…

Губы Оби обхватили его возбуждённую плоть жарким и влажным кольцом. Они скользили по стволу в безумном ритме. Горячее и тесное горло принимало его жадно и нежно. Квай-Гон забыл обо всём, ускоряя движения. Пальцы вплелись в пушистый хвостик волос падавана и распустили его. Он рефлекторно надавливал на затылок юноши, заставляя ускорить темп. Бёдра двигались в такт, всё быстрее и резче, пока тело не содрогнулось на пике наслаждения. 

Поднявшись на ватных ногах, Квай-Гон не заметил, что в его разметавшихся волосах запутался опавший листик. Он возвращался в свою комнату абсолютно растерянным и опустошённым. Что бы ни пыталась сказать ему Сила, он этого не понимал и чувствовал себя самым тупым из джедаев. «Медитируй, и все ответы Сила даст тебе», - вспомнил он извечный совет магистра Йоды, и фыркнул. Да уж, помедитируешь тут, если каждая попытка сосредоточиться приводила его сознание к Оби-Вану, к близости с ним, и к наслаждению, которого Квай-Гон не испытывал уже… Да ладно, он решил быть честным хотя бы с самим собой – он ещё никогда подобного не испытывал. Его запрещённая кодексом глубокая привязанность к ученику перерастала в нечто новое – теперь к Оби рвалась не только душа и разум, но и всё тело, каждой клеточкой, каждым ударом сердца.  
Квай-Гон не понимал, что и почему с ним происходит. Не понимал, чего хочет от него Сила, и от этого было ещё паршивей. Он ещё никогда не ощущал такого диссонанса. И досадней всего было осознавать, что подобное смятение и отдаление от Силы может стоить жизни не только ему, но и его падавану, а возможно, и тысячам других существ, которых не удастся спасти из-за какой-нибудь мелкой и глупой ошибки. Он обречён её совершить, если не разберётся в себе. 

Оби-Ван встретил его со смущённой улыбкой. Он тоже казался растерянным, и едва успел подхватить падающую чашку с помощью Силы.   
\- Прости меня, учитель, - пробормотал он, пряча глаза.  
Квай-Гону это показалось странным. Его ученик и раньше допускал промахи, из-за которых приходилось опускать глаза, но сейчас ничего подобного за ним вроде бы не числилось. Джедай подошёл ближе и уже собирался спросить, в чём дело, когда Оби вдруг набрался смелости и посмотрел на него тем самым, восхитительно светлым взглядом, от которого у Квай-Гона всегда теплело на сердце. Но в этом взгляде вдруг вспыхнуло удивление. Оби-Ван протянул руку и снял с волос учителя сухой листик.   
\- Это было… на самом деле? – с трудом выдохнул он.  
Квай-Гон смотрел то на листик, то на лицо Оби-Вана, наконец понимая, каким был лопухом. Да, его привязанность к падавану менялась, но и ученик теперь относился к нему иначе. Однако они так бы и продолжали скрывать это друг от друга, если бы не обоюдная связь в Силе, установившаяся ещё в те дни, когда Оби ещё не стал официальным учеником Квай-Гона. Теперь эта связь обретала новые грани, переливалась новыми красками, и переплавляла невысказанные желания обоих в некую ментальную проекцию физической близости.   
\- Да, Оби. Это было на самом деле, - ответил наконец Квай. – Только в наших мыслях.   
\- Значит, ты тоже…? – с надеждой спросил Оби-Ван.  
\- Да, это значит, я тоже… - Квай сделал ещё шаг и кончиками пальцев гладко выбритой щеки своего падавана.  
Оби потянулся к нему, привстав на цыпочки, и Квай склонился в ответ, чтобы впервые поцеловать юношу на самом деле. И когда мягкие губы раскрылись, впуская язык Квая, он вдруг ощутил, как внутри что-то встало на место, и тревога последних месяцев вдруг исчезла. «Теперь всё будет иначе», - подумал он, и эта мысль оказалась последней сознательной мыслью в этот вечер. Их обоих подхватил вихрь нежности и желания.


End file.
